There are vehicle air conditioners that, when the intake port mode is an internal/external air dual mode and there is a predetermined blow-out port mode, blows-out high-temperature internal air into the vehicle cabin interior from FOOT blow-out ports and heats the vehicle cabin interior, and blows-out low-humidity external air from DEF blow-out ports onto the inner surface of a windshield glass and improves the performance of defogging the front shield glass (see, for example, Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-115463.